What's in a name?
Originally the title had been Infinite Battlefield Endless Evil, symbolising gracelessly with a line of merciless talons preparing for another warm the entangling energies of a slowly maddening creator, battling every realm with Its force and slowly turning all powerful civilisations into factions of destruction and famine. The only negative energy though is the kind of force which can only really sit with some horror movie, ramming spots of jumpy danger and creepy disturbing tails to keep the reading listening, though for those stories the conclusion is usually one of quick swipes and nothing emotional or important having come out of its connection. The name for many is just a description of original sin, though as I am an atheist and none of my work relies of faith alone this felt like a gross over-simplification, though in through this line some parallels with the truth can be pulled out. Inadequate For every race there is the runt of a pack compared to the group as the weakest personality, which is mostly to die, under the rulings of the Awe Above x the whole of reality in this version is under this. Whenever a new life form is born then, EilTeenKray the creator compares them to the mighty torrent of that overpowering wisdom and destruction caring, always finding them as the weakest forms “It” has ever seen; easily pinpointing the weaknesses in every evolutionary construction. The beauty of that fact though is their forms are now far more important than ever, though in the previous instances of reality only desperation and Blessing x had taken place now actively, all things had to come under a Godly assessment. To be used though is to work for power and saving for others, so that with this need the might of the Bleakness x and Vexinay x the purifying out from the Realm Above approach in their immortality, too many times though the roles are reversed, the faithful billions falling to the disease of the Devourer x and too many fleeing from the mesmerising fields of Vexinay into their own stated ends. Beauty One of the powerful things which run through this universe is Ica, a framework upon which so much of the universe has been built upon and the very operations of which are EilTeenKray. This then cascades through the races, the will of cheapest natural essence boiling stars or raping time, flattening any mountain or army and yet forever primal. So much of IBEE entwines around the reality within a beautiful image as whenever the real costs of sloth come to bear everything is thrown aside. Across the trillions of years this is based in suffering blots the landscapes just as peaceful wisdom are destroyed, and so for much of this then subjectivism of the beautiful is looked into the grief of loss for some as the perfect expression of their victory. This also deals with the beauty of war, and in many cases the value of sacrifice and will, beauty of war, and in many cases the value of sacrifice and will, to stand on the edge of desecration and still not fall from your own good. This I hope may have you mesmerised in one instance while appalled at the enemies devilry still the questions of right and wrong become easily more difficult Ending By the links of ages above, you can see the End Times are the last truly defined age as it wanders gracefully toward an infinitely lying outside the realm of the chroniclers x and only for the creator Itself to recall. The energy inherent in IBEE is always throwing them on in the divine intervention of EilTeenKray nothing can be static, stirring all races into a maelstrom of active progression; the crusade of the Eisalaeinuit , the Hunting Spirit , of the Sheik, the Drarcornians and their all-engineering groups, Belethia and her Ascending daughters, Humanity and its continual purification, Valhalka and its endless digestions. The wandering forces form into battalion, the cataclysms of supernovas home to uprising Surls The hints of those from fusewounds constantly team new waterfalls of creation, spreading their Xagi experiments out to stars or be victorious, joyously value and yet obsessively backing those massive tears through reality as all of those must be scarring the mind and body of EilTeenKray, and in that the very survival of reality. Eden The perfectionist nature of every race is driven from all those above, coursing their way through the ideas each race pushes to the greatest version of themselves, and through this is truth only at the source of the ancient Crark x, for every specie there is a pure line, that one which is strong and willing itself all the way to the last age and the time when their resistance and strength will truly be tested For every race a transformation takes place against far many different tomes what is determined as the basest definition of specie instead with the Golden Wind of knowledge entwining everyone brings out a higher civilisation than just an aggressive war mongering army or some peaceful wise men. Drarcornians Zanthos the Just stood as the very first character to come to me, though at the beginning and in previous drafts there was a great amount of slaughter upon children and anything in life moves toward the devout faith to the Inner Sanctum and the Curling Flame he was a great soldier and that was the course in this energetic power of destruction, the justice he was bringing down upon the world needed to save from somewhere. To continue on this path then the War of Tides has played itself across Drakgoon as a constructive will, the tradition of clinging to apocalypse so many of these military forces have. From there the complexity is their Exalted Council , the Wandering Spirit x and the void singers x of the central civilisation. The enemies in the plagued ridges had to be thrown against a torrent of training and understanding, witnessing that their vision of the world absorbs the slaughter as a path toward the distant Crark they still fail within their cultures. The bleaknessx in the first incarnation of IBEE stood as the exploring and mighty powerhouses pushing out to the world and killing their enemies, but in this constructions the crusaders have pushed out when every winged lordx falls upon their mystery crimson moon, Kxiyzuul those who cannot be a part of the new society learn to keep with their encircled with their fibrous and intelligent muscles reaching their will out and through the material to force an acceleration through their own sheer energy. Bwef-Laeil Originally I could see them too close to the elves, the vision to the spirit of the ocean and their odd Aurora connected spirituality, struck really in that they only live from the arrival of Divine Skyfall, out of the dawn of the Seven Empires, out of the original rise of Belethia as the Bwef-Laeil form out of fish, though in that first Ascension with nothing, instead an enriched culture of contrast and mystery pushed itself through their cold faces, as the innocence of the child was manipulated under the deep corruption of the chasms below them , the darkness falling out from the divine link to Belethia herself contorting as much of the wind of life, Svokool as much as it can